Pipas
by sugarlita
Summary: Ela queria aprender a empinar pipas e ele a ensinou. Serão as pipas capazes de ajudar em um amor de criança?


(One shot) Pipas

(One shot) Pipas

Gênero: Romance  
POV: 3ª pessoa.

Disclaimer: Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, mas a fic, sim.

Era uma tarde ensolarada. Ouviam-se gritos e risadas infantis no parque da cidade. Perto de uma árvore, brincavam cinco pequenas garotas com suas bonecas. Uma mais graciosa que a outra. Em outro lado, encontravam-se alguns meninos aparentemente da mesma idade que as garotas, mas eles empinavam pipas. No grupo das garotas, uma dela chamava-se Sakura. Tinha curtos cabelos cor-de-rosa claro e usava uma fita vermelha - presente de sua melhor amiga Ino. A rosinha se levantou carregando Alicia - sua boneca - dizendo que já voltava. Foi até os meninos. Entre os cinco, um montava sua pipa, enquanto outros já faziam as suas voarem na imensidão azul do céu. Sentou-se ao lado dele, sorriu quando automaticamente ele virou-se para ver quem era.

- Olá, Sasuke.

- Oi. - limitou-se a dizer isso e voltou sua atenção à montagem do brinquedo.

Ela pensou no que poderia falar.

- Sua pipa tá ficando bonita. - por fim disse.

- Hm, obrigado.

Direcionou seus olhos verdes para as pipas que já voavam no céu. Sentiu vontade de ter uma para si mesma.

- Me ensina fazer uma pipa? - perguntou a ele.

- Garotas não empinam pipa.

- Seu bobo! Não tem nada a ver. - ela esperou uma resposta, mas não recebeu. - Por favooor, Sasuke. Me ajuda a fazer.

- Não.

- Por favor.

- Não.

- Por favooor...

- Nã... - viu a expressão implorativa da garota e se rendeu. - Tá, ajudo.

- Eba! "Brigada", Sasu. - ela sorria ainda mais largamente.

- Pega uma folha. - ele ordenou, assim ela fez, pegando a folha rosa clara.

- Você só gosta de rosa? - ele perguntou para si mesmo.

- Gosto, o que tem? - ela se enfureceu fazendo bico.

- Agora você faz assim... - ele começou e a partir daí montaram as pipas juntos.

Desejava mentalmente que os outros meninos não o vissem fazendo aquilo com Sakura. Senão, ouviria aquelas brincadeirinhas chatas "tá namorando, tá namorando!".

- Agora é só falta colar essa parte e pronto. – até o garoto mal humorado estava animado agora.

- Ai, que linda! – exclamou Sakura após levantar seu trabalho para olhar.

- É mesmo. – Sasuke concordou.

- Agora vamos empinar! – a garota se levantou rapidamente.

- Ei espera. Ali com os meninos já tem muita pipa, vai enroscar, vamos ali. – apontou para um espaço vazio no grande parque.

- Tudo bem. – ela concordou.

Algo dentro de seu cérebro de apenas oito anos, mandava-o segurar a mão da garota sorridente. Ora, mas porque faria isso? Claro, para guiá-la até o local! Encostou a sua mão na dela e entrelaçou-as. A rosada corou, ele também. Em suas mãos livres levavam suas pipas recém-criadas.

- E então, como faz? – ela perguntou após ele soltar suas mãos lentamente prolongando o segundo.

Ele explicou a ela. Às vezes se tocavam sem querer, isso os deixavam envergonhados. Não havia cena mais adorável.

Corriam na direção do vento para fazer as pipas voarem. Eles riam.

Aquelas gargalhadas que te fazem ter vontade de rir junto.

Jogaram-se no chão ainda rindo. Empinar pipa havia os cansado.

- Pipas são legais, Sasuke. – ela disse olhando-o pelo canto dos olhos.

- É. – ele concordou.

- E é coisa só de menino. – ela ironizou brincando.

- Aaah, desculpe, não é só de menino. – ele desmentiu e ela sorriu desculpando.

Permaneceram em silêncio alguns minutos, apenas observando o céu e as nuvens.

- Olhe, parece um navio. – apontou para uma nuvem.

- E aquela parece o Garfield. – ele fez o mesmo.

Continuaram a brincadeira.

- Aquela parece um coração. – ela disse. – Sasuke, você gosta de alguém?

Ele olhou-a espantado.

- Gostar como?

- Gostar gostando, ué! – ela respondeu.

- Hm, gosto. – rendeu-se.

- Me conta quem é?! – levantou e apoiou os joelhos na grama.

- Não.

- Ah, conta vai.

- Só se você me contar também. – ele negociou ficando na mesma posição que ela, nisso estavam de frente.

- Ah, não, perguntei primeiro. – corou protestando.

- Então não vou falar.

- Eu também não!  
- Fala!  
- Não!  
- Faaala! – ela chacoalhou-o pelos ombros.

Ele já havia visto isso em algum lugar, talvez em algum filme. Ele deveria falar a ela ou não? Quem sabe... Mas demonstrar é mais fácil.

Aproveitou seus rostos próximos pelo ato da garota que permanecia com suas mãos nos ombros dele e deu-lhe um encostar de lábios. Após se afastar, martelou-se com o que acabara de fazer. Fora rápido demais, tinha a assustado, porque fez isso? Tantas perguntas que rondavam sua mente. E aquela garota olhando-o com os olhos um tanto assustados e seu dedo indicador encostado em sua boca rosada – assim como suas bochechas.

- Sasuke... É de mim que você gosta? – ela perguntou envergonhada.

- É... – ele respondeu do mesmo modo que ela.

Vergonha. Inocência. Selinhos rápidos. Amor de criança.

Encaravam-se ainda vermelhos. Arrastou sua mão até a dela, encostando-as e pegando-a logo em seguida. Porém, o momento foi interrompido por gritos.

- Sakura, você tá aí! – uma loira chegava.

- Sasuke! – gritou outro loiro.

- O que vocês tão fazendo? – perguntou uma morena com coques no cabelo.

- N-nada. – a rosada tentou responder.

- Ué... Vocês tava empinando pipa sozinhos? – perguntou-se Naruto. – Hmmmm, TÁ NAMORANDO, TÁ NAMORANDO!

O pequeno casal corou violentamente.

- N-não... a gente...

- Cala a boca! – berrou o moreno enraivecido.

- Hmm, tá com vergonha. – provocou o amigo escandaloso.

- NÃO! – retrucou e correu atrás dele.

- A SAKURA TEM NAMORA-DO! NAMORADO! – as amigas da mesma cantarolavam.

- Parem... – pediu.

Assim pode ser um primeiro amor. Os amigos podem chegar para atrapalhar. E é possível que simples pipas façam algo além de flutuar no ar.

Fim


End file.
